You're Not All Bad
by SilverKelly93
Summary: "Call 'em off." "Why should I?" "Because you're not all bad. " William was right when he said this. Ben Wade is not all bad, but how has he hid this fact for so long to so many? What keep Ben Wade from being all bad? Maybe a family?
1. No One Had To Die

So I've decided to retry this in a different way. With the end first, after all this works in TV shows...

Hope this works better... By the way, please review or else I won't know what to change.

_Sasa_

* * *

><p><span>You're Not All Bad<span>

Chris watched as Ben and Mr Evans left the suite. She didn't say anything. She hadn't been able to. Not since it seemed that Ben had accepted his fate. She feared she would lose a father within the next day, and she was not ready for that. She had already lost her mother in a violent manner. She watched them leave blankly. Her normally sparkling eyes were dull. She heard the door to the hotel close as she felt a single tear fall. She instinctively brushed it away before standing up. She had made up her mind. She was going to make sure that Will and Mr Evans returned to their home safely. No one else deserved to lose a father that day.

She pushed open the door to the room that Mr Butterfield and Will were holed up in. **"I'm coming with you. I will help you make sure William gets home safely,"** she stated as she shut the door behind her.

Mr Butterfield gave her a strange look and Will didn't even turn from the window to acknowledge her presence. **"Now what would you gain from doing that Miss Prince? You are a part of Ben Wade's gang, why would you be willing to help?"** he asked, in his snotty voice.

She hated that voice, but she had made her mind up. **"What would I gain? Nothing, but the knowledge that a boy as innocent as he is did not die. The innocent should never die. But most men are not innocent. Ah, but Mr Butterfield you clearly have no idea why I was in the gang. But since Ben is no longer here and he probably will not be coming back I will tell you. I joined the gang when I was thirteen. It was not exactly a choice. My momma had died in a bar fire, which was started by one of Ben's rival gangs. Ben arrived in town the next day with Charlie. You know that Charlie is my older brother, I assume. But he ain't my full brother. You see my momma had to make a living at the bar some how, and Charlie's father never came back to town. Mine did, he had fallen for the green eyed woman that was my mother..."** she stated starting her tale.

**"Wade is your father, which would explain why you were in the gang so long. And it explains why Charlie ended up in the gang. So it is like a family business,"** Mr Butterfield stated. Will was tense, showing that he was listening to the conversation behind him, but he still had yet to move.

**"Exactly. And William you are right. He is not all bad. For a bad man would never hold a crying child or return to a small town for almost no reason. A bad man would have left my alone to die back in that small town,"** Chris stated, this time directing her statements to William.

William did not say anything as he made for the door. Chris moved out of his way before following him. He needs some sort of protection if he was going to try to follow his dad. Mr Butterfield was not going to catch them; he probably was not even going to try. Chris followed William as the boy ran towards the train station. It did not take her long to fall into step with the boy. **"Keep your head down, damn it. Unless you want your brains blown out,"** she yelled at the boy next to her. She grabbed his arm roughly and pulled him lower as they ran through the back streets of town. She pulled one of the pistols from her holster and kept it ready in her left hand just in case.

Once the shooting had subsided the two teens were able to make it to the train station running properly this time. They stopped at a cattle round-up. Both hiding among the cows as the shooting continued. **"Stay here, William. I'm gonna go make sure no one else gets shot up,"** Chris stated to William as she watched the shootout continue.

**"No, I want to come too. I don't want to stay here and do nothing. I'm not a child and I bet I could shoot better then you,"** Will stated angrily as he started to stand up.

**"Stay here. Come on William, you know what you can do with a bunch of cows. You are a rancher after all,"** Chris stated standing up. **"And kid, I learned to shoot from Ben Wade and Charlie Prince, they best shooters in the west. And I've killed before."**

**"Fine..."** William muttered as Chris made her way through the cows.

She climbed through the fence at the closest point to the station. She made her way towards the station, keeping her head down. Luckily, though, she had found a safe side of the station. The gang was focusing the fire power on the other side of the station. She crept along the lower part of the wall, making sure to stay below the windows as she made her way towards the station door. She sat down just out of sight, waiting.

She didn't have to wait long. The train was pulling into the station. She could hear the cows stampeding, thank-you William! Ben and Mr Evans appeared at the station door and started their way towards the train car. She followed close behind them, shooting at the gang members trying to give the two some sort of cover. She was a great shot, but that didn't mean she planned on killing anyone in the gang. Ben glanced back at her, but did not say a thing. It did not take long for the three to arrive at the train car, and no one had died.

Mr Evans pounded on the door saying he had a prisoner to go to Yuma. Chris stood next to Ben facing the gang with her pistols ready. **"Be good, baby girl. Go to Bisbee and help Dan and his family on the ranch. I promise that this won't be the end for me. This gang has run its course and it is time for this to end. We'll create a new gang, and we will meet again,"** Ben stated gently before he climbed on the train. She nodded her understanding, while keeping her eyes on the gang.

She could hear Ben talking to Mr Evans behind her. **"Charlie, don't shoot. Do not shoot. Understand me? This man will not die here today"** Chris stated, eyes locking with her brother. She heard a gunshot and turned towards the shooter. She felt pain in her shoulder, but she had to ignore it for now. Right then and there she shot each of the gang members once, right in the heart. But she couldn't shoot Charlie. Not that that mattered, he had already lowered his pistols. The gang was dead. Ben left on the train, calling his horse after it. Mr Evans had his arms around his son glad that this was now over.

**"Charlie, I don't feel so great,"** the teen stated as the adrenaline started to wear off. That adrenaline had been the only thing that had stopped the pain from being noticeable.

Charlie couldn't help but laugh at that. **"You just got shot by an Apache, dumb ass,"** he stated as he went to her side.

Chris let the pistol fall to the ground as she wrapped her hand around the wound. She was not feeling quite well. She had never been shot before and she was positive that she never wanted to again. **"He promised he would be back, and that this is not the end,"** Chris muttered to her brother. She was not talking loud enough for Will or Mr Evans to hear. Charlie was checking just how bad the bullet wound was, even outlaws knew first aid. After all it was not the first bullet wound he had seen. He'd been shot a few times before himself. **"We are supposed to help the Evans family on their ranch at least until things are settled there. And make sure Hollander never bothers you again,"** she added.

Mr Evan had turned his attention towards Chris when she had spoken. **"Now why would he tell you something like that?"** he asked with an arm around his son. Chris glanced at William, since the boy probably figured it out.

**"It is because he is not all bad. He knows what it is like to have children and what it is like to have a family. As well as how hard it must be without any money,"** William stated slowly, working it out as he went along. Chris nodded at his answer.

**"Yeah, basically. Good William, you listened to me,"** Chris stated as she glanced down at what Charlie was doing. She hissed in pain as he started to wrap it to stop the bleeding.

**"I don't understand how he could know what its like to have a family. He's an outlaw, and a damn good one,"** Mr Evans stated. Chris laughed, at least until Charlie tied the wrap causing some extra pain.

**"What? I'm not saying anything more then I already have, I promise Charlie,"** Chris stated to Charlie. **"Both of you are so damn protective. I'm not just a kid anymore; you and Ben gotta realize that."** Charlie just shook his head at her, before he took a step back.

**"We should probably be headed to Bisbee. It is not a quick trip,"** the outlaw stated. **"And we don't want to worry anyone by keeping you longer."**

* * *

><p>Please Review! Please.<p> 


	2. Good Morning

So this chapter starts a week week before the first chapter. Confusing, possibly. I'm sorry about that, not really.

Please review or add to alerts, or else I won't add more chapters. Most of this story is already written, but I don't seen a reason on posting it if no one is reading it.

So thank-you misty103 for subscribing to this story. I started editing this chapter almost as soon as I received the alert.

_Sasa_

_PS- I do not own the movie, or the main characters. I only own the plot of this story and Chris.  
><em>

* * *

><p>A Week Earlier<p>

The sun was just coming out over the side of the mountain as a dark haired teen girl woke up on the cool dirt. She stretched her arms before she stood up. The camp was still quiet; almost none of the gang was awake yet. Today was going to be a great day; at least that is what the teen predicted. It was her eighteenth birthday today, and there was a pay coach coming through the valley later that day. She folded up her blanket and slid her arms back into the sleeves of her coat, which she always used as a blanket during the night. She rolled up the blanket that had become her bed and brought loaded up her horse.

Ben was already awake, not that that came as much of a surprise. He was always awake long before anyone else even thought about moving. She approached him and sat down next to him, studying his drawing over his shoulder. This was often how the mornings started for the two of them. **"Good morning, Chris. Happy Birthday,"** Ben told her without looking up from his sketch, even though he was smiling. **"It was almost like yesterday you joined us in the gang."**

**"Good morning, Ben. And yet it has been almost five years since then. I still get nightmares from that night, you know," **Christina stated as she pulled her knees to her chest. She set her arms on her knees and leaned on her arms.

**"Oh, trust me, I know. You talk in your sleep, well, you scream when you have nightmares. You always have, ever since that night,"** Ben stated as he glanced at the teen. He still remembered arriving in that town, with the bar burned to the ground. He remembered finding Christina curled up on the floor, appearing to have cried herself to sleep. She had only thirteen at the time, much too young to be left alone in the town. The only living family she had was in the gang.** "Go wake Charlie and have him get the rest of the gang up," **Ben stated nodding towards the girl's half-brother.

Christina nodded with a smile on her face before she stood up and started away from Ben. Now what was the best way to scare Charlie this early in the morning, without being shot? First thing was to remove his damn pistols, which was not too hard. She had done it before without waking him. She then sat down next to Charlie, putting the pistols behind her. She leaned towards his ear. **"Morning Charlie, how'd you sleep?" **the teen asked, not bothering to be quiet about it.

She leaned back as the blond man shot into the air reaching for his missing pistols. It took him a few seconds to realize just what was going on. **"Damn it, Chris. What the hell was that for? Now give me my pistols,"** he demanded.

**"Morning to you, too," **Christina stated setting the pistols in her lap. **"You don't need these old things, now do you?" **she asked picking up one of the pistols with a grin.

**"Christina, give Charlie his pistols back,"** Ben called from where he sat.

**"Fine,"** she stated handing both back to Charlie. **"I really wish I knew how Ben did that,"** she added as she stood up. **"Now it is your turn to wake up the rest of the gang," **she informed Charlie.

**"Happy birthday, kid,"** he stated as he stood up and brushed off the dirt from the dusty ground. He then turned away and headed towards the rest of the gang. It really did not take long from him to have the rest of the gang awake.

Christina did not stay long to watch the men packing up to move on. Instead she returned to sit next to Ben. **"They're all up. Although you could probably tell from the noise,"** she stated.

**"Good, there is a payroll coach headed this way. Should be here around noon," **Ben stated without looking up from his most current sketch.

**"Exciting. Will you let me help with time, please? I promise I won't get in the way." **Chris wanted to be a real part of the gang. True, she had been living with them for years, but she had never been allowed to participate in a heist. Ben had always wanted to give her the choice at eighteen, either to walk away from this life or to join them. If she wanted to walk away she could, without fear of a bounty on her head. And if she wanted to stay, well, Ben had no problems with that.

**"Yes, but you won't stop the coach. You are to stay with me until the coach is stopped. And don't do anything stupid. Understood?" **Ben asked her. He had to make himself clear before she did something stupid and put herself at risk. He closed the sketchbook and looked at her. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a different book. He handed it to her before standing up and heading towards the gang.

The teen flipped through the pages carefully. It was a bunch of sketches Ben had drawn. She flipped through the pages careful not to smudge the charcoal. The pictures were of her family, her messed up family. There were pictures of her as a baby in her mother's arms. There were pictures of her and Charlie as children. Ben must have drawn these on one of his visits. The last few pictures were much more recent, drawn during her time in the gang. There was a note on the first page, but she didn't have time to read it now.

**"Chris, time to go,"** she heard Charlie at her. She closed the book before she ran towards the gang. Everyone was almost ready to go, with most of the men already mounted. She slid the small book into one of her large coat pockets before she climbed onto her own horse.

* * *

><p>Please Review! Please.<p> 


End file.
